


Of family dinners and falling in love...

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Series: The laughter we shared and tears we shed. [1]
Category: Star Wars alternate universe
Genre: Chef AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Kids, Love, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: WARNINGS: None. Super fluff. Ok, so I woke up and this was on my mind and I was so excited to write this that I just wrote ever which way, so it's kind of a mess. It's kind of in an "but imagine this" style and I JUST HAD TO GET IT written down. So I apologize for all the "and"s and all over the place feeling but I loved this idea so very very much and maybe, one day, I'll write a better version.





	Of family dinners and falling in love...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: None. Super fluff. Ok, so I woke up and this was on my mind and I was so excited to write this that I just wrote ever which way, so it's kind of a mess. It's kind of in an "but imagine this" style and I JUST HAD TO GET IT written down. So I apologize for all the "and"s and all over the place feeling but I loved this idea so very very much and maybe, one day, I'll write a better version.

__

_Ok but hear me out. A chef/restaurant AU..._

* * *

_... where_ Cassian and Jyn own a restaurant, and Shara Bey is not only a head chef at the restaurant but she is THE head chef. And somehow, Poe inherits his love for food and cooking and baking from his mom and follows her footsteps. He works at the restaurant as well.   
It’s basically a friends and family atmosphere.  
  
And one day you walk in, by yourself. A day away from whatever new job you have, in a new city, and you decide to explore and you find this little restaurant hidden away between tall buildings. It’s loud and there’s a lot of laughter and so much color, and my god, the air is filled with the most delicious scents you've ever smelled and you’re drawn to it for that alone.   
  
And when you enter, the hostess is amiss. It takes a couple of minutes before she sees you.  But you're not upset. You’ve stepped in during the off time of the day, past lunch rush, before dinner rush. People are likely on mid-afternoon breaks. But once she sees you, she introduces herself as Rey. She ushers you to a small table by the bar and hands you a menu, and you have the most difficult time making a choice because WOW it seems there’s an endless mix of various South American cuisine.  
  
And Poe’s on his break and sees your confusion and just casually makes his way to you and suggests a mixed platter, and you’re just like “oh, but I’m here by myself” and he smirks and goes “don’t worry, I’ll help”, which sends you into a small fit of laughter, because how confident is he? And you find yourself staying way past however long it takes to finish your meal because Poe keeps returning and talking to you about everything and nothing. And so does Rey, with a drink on the house at least twice because that’s what Poe said, which earns him a raised knowing brow from his mother.  
  
And basically, in the beginning, you return once a week, then it’s twice, and soon you find yourself showing up at the restaurant every day, even on Mondays when it’s closed because, for whatever reason, they (Cass, Jyn, Shara, Poe, and the rest of the staff) have started including you for the private backroom family meals. You don’t even remember when it happened. Just one day Poe was like “come with me” and he'd taken your hand and suddenly you'd sat at the family table where you met more of the kitchen and wait staff.   
  
Rose, Jessika, and Karé are all chefs in training, some further ahead than others. Kaydel is one of the wait staff, the only one who doesn't rotate out after a few months. To her, it's more than just a few extra bucks. L’ulo is the ‘mixologist’, a fancy term for bartender, but it fits the tall, slender man well. Rose’s sister, Paige, is there now and then, too. She works as a waitress to earn extra cash on the side. She’s in school to become an aviation engineer, and Rose never shuts up about how proud she is and Paige does the same because, beyond the restaurant, the sisters really only have each other.   
  
Kes, Poe’s dad, helps fix things around the restaurant. He’s a retired sergeant major. A quiet but warm presence whenever he’s around. Those years of military life visible in the grays of his high-and-tight and in his posture. A little on edge, a little stiff because he’s seen things but oh so affectionate with Shara, always a hand on her hip and his chin on her shoulder when she shows him how to cook a certain dish, or a soft kiss into her dark curls whenever he takes a seat next to her during meal time. And you notice it’s a trait that Poe’s adopted because he does it to you. Subtle at first, then more and more over time.  
  
And now and then, this tall and broad guy named Snap shows up as well. He’s one of the suppliers for fresh fish, and it becomes clear fast that that is not the only reason he shows up, the way he flirts with Karé. And occasionally, Poe pokes fun at Snap’s expanding waistline since he’s started this thing with Karé, and you catch the tall woman sitting a bit wide-eyed because they thought they were hiding it so well up until then.   
  
“Not like you’re any better, Dameron.” Snap bites back with a laugh.   
“At least it goes to the right places.” You look over Poe’s backside then stop because, shit, all eyes are on you.   
“Wait, are you two...?” Rey wiggles her brows.  
“Dating? I’m not sure. [Y/N], are we dating?” Poe smiles one of those damn handsome smiles and your head falls into your propped up hand.  
Kes quirks a surprised brow. “I thought you already were. What the hell are you doing, son? Ask this woman out!” He chides, and from that evening on... Yeah, you two are officially dating.   
  
Now and then, there are open mic nights at the restaurant, and this blues guitarist named Finn takes the stage every time. And he’s somehow also part of the family, the way he’s included for dinners, without invitation really and unsurprising. It's expected that he joins the staff whenever he shows up. And clearly, Rey and Rose are closest friends with Finn, the way they joke around and cause mischief and mayhem in which often Poe partakes and Cass raises one of those brows at Shara to get her son under control. And Shara just shrugs it off because she’s always loved her son being this free-spirited but good-natured being. Only if she deems it dangerous or on the edge of inappropriateness does she do one of those brow raises and it’s the only time Poe, a man of thirty-something years, flinches. “Sorry, Ma.”   
  
And now and then, this cook from another restaurant shows up. A very close friend of Cassian and Jyn's. They’ve gone to culinary school together. Bhodie Rook is his name and his specialty is Central Asian cuisine. And let’s not get started on Chirrut and Baze. They own a small brewery and Cass prefers buying beer from them because they ’re masters at their craft, especially seasonal brews. They share a round from time to time along with a game of cards.  
  
And then there are Leia and Han. Friends of Shara and Kes. And you find out that Leia worked as an intelligence officer alongside Kes during his career in the Army, and that the reason they're both still here is that they've saved each other's asses more times than they can count or want to admit. Han, on the other hand, is a bit of a mystery and he keeps it that way but when he does speak, he's as cocky as they come, to which Leia usually reacts with a warning glare.  
  
And so you’re in this new city for a while now, and dating Poe and life is great and it’s this 'one event tops the other' kind of deal. From dating to moving in together to getting a puppy. And then, one day, the restaurant is closed on a usually bustling with patrons evening and you’re like "what the hell is up?", and when you step in, Poe is waiting between tables decorated with your favorite flowers and in a suit? And of course, when he drops to one knee, there’s a yes because you’re in love with him and you’re in love with his family. Despite the occasional bickering at the family table, despite the high stresses of your individual lives. You say yes because you love him and them, and you cannot picture a life without.  
  
And family dinners soon expand. You and Poe aren’t the only ones getting married. Snap and Karé are engaged by now, too. They tried to keep it under the radar but one day, Rey overhears some elope-type plans and, of course, Rey tells on the couple and now they have their reception at the restaurant. Friends and family celebrating them. Finn providing music with his new band, "The Rebels". Your wedding is much the same. There’s joy and laughter, dancing and singing. And food. So much food. And growing family dinners, because soon, Karé and Snap are Karé and Snap plus one, then plus two, and then plus a third on the way.  
  
And you and Poe become godparents to one of their kids, and maybe convenient babysitters. But you don’t mind. And you see a spark behind Poe’s eyes one day at the restaurant. The newest Wexley-Kun addition in arms, Poe looks to you and mouths “let’s make one”. And you bite your lip and pace his way and whisper “we already are”. And Poe gives you this confused look first then his eyes cast to your stomach and his mouth falls open as you nod, and you swear you can see tears collecting in his eyes. He’s never pushed but he’s also never made it a secret that he’d love to have a child. And you've always told him, when the time is right, and now, the time feels right.  
  
“Hey, are you guys ok? It's kinda quiet in here.” Karé brings a bottle for her tiniest sprout from the kitchen and you nod and Poe just smiles, and Karé looks between you. “Oh-kay.”   
  
You don’t say anything at first, but truth be told, the pregnancy changes Poe. In a good way. In an annoying but good way. Suddenly, doing the dishes is a big no-no and so is carrying any kind of bag, and when you’re at the restaurant, Poe insists you eat. Eat, eat, eat. And Cassian makes some smartass remark about how it feels as though you’re eating for two, which makes you stop dead in your tracks, and suddenly all eyes are on you, and Shara gasps.   
  
And Kes happens to walk into this awkward moment of lingering stares. He sets his toolbox on a chair and just goes “what’s going on?”, and Shara rushes to you and then to Poe and then to Kes. “We’re going to be grandparents, mi armor.” And Kes just sort of nods this quiet nod. “I better check what we have left in storage. Shara insisted we keep a lot of Poe’s stuff.” Kes smiles warmly and you can’t help but snicker because somehow you’re not surprised.   
  
And time seems to fly because before you know it, the big day arrives. And Poe is at your side, coaching you through your breathing, and the moment he hears the first cry, he loses it completely. “Oh my god. [Y/N]. She’s beautiful. I... I can’t...” Poe cries happy tears as he cradles your daughter close to his chest, placing careful kisses on tufts of dark hair. And of course, everyone from the restaurant shows up over the next few days once you get home, all bearing gifts and food, and all wanting to take turns holding Tiny.   
  
And time goes on, and things are great. Family dinners continue at the restaurant; although, there’s a change in ownership. Karé and Snap take over. Poe was asked, but he prefers taking over as head chef and stay focused on creating new dishes. Besides, Snap seems to have a knack for running a business, more so than Poe.   
  
And there are more events to celebrate. Finn and Rey tie the knot. The two had gotten close over the years and during one of the open mic nights, Finn finally got the courage and asked. “Took you long enough!” Rose had hollered from the back and everyone agreed with wholehearted laughter.   
  
Paige graduates with honors and goes on to work at one of the busiest airports in the country. Rose and Jessika, too, finish their training as chefs and move on to different restaurants but always return at least once a week because they’re family. Shara retires, and she and Kes travel around the world, always sending cards back home. Cassian and Jyn, too, retire but always stay close by. Their family is everyone who works and has worked at their restaurant. It's difficult to let go fully. So they stick around and help when they can.  
  
And then, one Monday, you walk in. Things have changed a little. Most old faces replaced with new but eager ones. But it still feels like family. That closeness always there because everyone continues to check in. There's so much love in this place. So much care. Even when some of the 'elders' pass, their presence never truly leaves.   
  
And today, you can feel that presence above anything else. An old picture behind the bar makes you laugh. It’s one with familiar faces in an animated setting, people handing off baskets and bowls filled with foods, and right there, right next to Poe are you the first time he’d taken you back to eat dinner with wait and kitchen staff. His family. And you notice he’d looked at you endearingly like he already knew he’d spend his life with you. And you notice Shara whispering into Kes' ear while looking at her son like she knew, too.  
  
You run a hand over the picture. Years have passed. So many dinners. So many talks. So much laughter. And so much food. Good times, great times. There’d been tears as well, of course. Arguments. Stresses of life. But you’d always ended up back at the table soon enough, laughing again. Building each other up. Talking things out. How happy you are to have found this place when you did. You cannot fathom what life would be like without having met any of these people.  
  
A giggle catches your attention and you quietly make your way through the double doors to the kitchen. Poe’s back is turned to you as he stands by the stove, the black of his curls making way for more and more gray. You catch a glimpse of a footstool in front of his legs and on it stands your daughter, now ten. She shifts and you see she’s wearing a chef’s hat.   
“Alright, are you ready? Careful, ok?” You hear Poe, then you see a light brown disc flip in the air. “Good job. Mommy will love these.”  
“Love what?” You snicker and Poe turns on his heel.  
“Mommy!” Your daughter dashes towards you and you snicker again. Her cheeks are dusted with flower and she’s wearing an apron way too big for her frame. You pick her up and kiss her nose. “We made pancakes. And daddy showed me how to cook eggs sunny side up. But mine broke. So I made them scrambled.” She talks fast and animated.   
  
You look to the table. And indeed, there’s a plate with scrambled eggs.   
You laugh and let go of your daughter. She proudly carries another plate stacked with pancakes to the table. Clearly, she’s following into her dad’s footsteps, and somehow you can’t help but wonder if one day she’ll cook a meal for some random person as lost as you'd been when you’d first found this place. And you wonder if you'll trade the same looks and whispers as Shara and Kes had about you and Poe the moment you'd fallen in love. Not just with him, but them, as well. His family. Your family.  


End file.
